Xenoverse: Abandoning the Past
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: The universe is being ripped apart at the seams as a strange force manipulates and change it's very history. Trunks along with the Supreme Kai of Time attempt to find a way to combat this but Trunks soon realizes after a run in with the two he believes to behind the changes that he can't handle this without the help of a powerful warrior. Shenron grants him this wish. Short summary


**Hello and what's up people. So I was playing Xenoverse 2 on my ps4, handing out Ls, and decided why not make one of these. So here I am completely revamping my previous story for something else I had in mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super or this game series. I also don't own the cover imagine for this story.**

* * *

Aspio; a once peaceful planet that thrived with life and nature. It was home to various creatures that each played a vital part in the planet's ecosystem no matter how significant they may have been. Not many knew of it's existence as it wasn't home to any intelligent species nor had it harbored any precious minerals that people desired to mine. It was a simple planet with simple creatures.

The key word being was.

Now it was little more then a barren wasteland, ruined by a raging duel between two extraordinary warriors. With every clash a crater would form beneath them in response to the sonic booms, destroying the foliage below with ease. At the rate this battle was going the planet would likely be left destroyed and its inhabitants marked off as just insignificant causality in the universe.

The two fighters met in one more clash creating a clearing below with their sheer strength before landing in said area across from one another.

To the left was a man with hair as white as the driven snow and skin as blue as the skies above. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his crimson eyes narrowed at his formidable opponent. The man's clothing was odd; consisting of a red body suit with white armor over his chest and two flaps covering the sides of his leg.

"You're even stronger than I remember Mira." Complimented an arrogant voice from across from. "But still nothing in the face of saiyan's power." The owner of this voice was a teen with pupiless black eyes common for any of his race. His jet black was pulled into a low ponytail with the front spiking out in several directions, seemingly defying gravity. Behind him was a dark brown tail hovering lazily in the air, a sign of his heritage.

The teen wore a simple black Gi with a white undershirt, wristbands, and boots. He had discarded his saiyan armor long ago after seeing how much damage they had taken.

"I have recently absorbed the power of several powerful warriors." Stated the now named Mira while uncrossing his arms. "Your chances of winning are nearly none, I suggest you give up Mato."

The saiyan simply smirked and kicked off the ground, rushing Mira. Just as he was about to reach the man his body was encompassed in a golden aura followed by his hair turning a bright yellow, it spiking up slightly, and his eyes becoming a unique turquoise color. This was the transformation of legend known only as a Super Saiyan.

Mira, unprepared for the sudden transformation, found a fist buried within his stomach causing him to dub over in pain and release a mix of blood and spit. "Don't underestimate the power of a Saiyan warrior." Advised Mato before following up with a roundhouse kick to Mira's jaw sending him flying through the air.

The saiyan jumped after him to continue his vicious assault but was forced to dodge a reddish-black Ki blast curtesy of Mira. For a split second he took his eyes off his opponent and that was all the time it took for Mira to bounce back and land a harsh right hook across his cheek.

The two warriors quickly engaged in yet another clash, Mira wrapped in a dark red aura and Mato a bright gold one. The two matched each other blow for a blow, unable to break through the others defense. When one did manage to land an attack the other would counter with just as much power.

The fighters landed a blow across each others cheeks sending them sliding back from one another. Besides the blood leaking from the corner of his lip Mato looked unharmed while Mira was the same.

"I'll admit you've improved." Stated Mira while whipping the blood from his mouth. "But I am the most powerful being in the world." As the words left his mouth a burst of red ki left his body and his aura doubled in power.

Instead of horrifying or even shocking Mato as Mira expected, the teen's golden tail began twitching in excitement as a smirk found its way onto his face. "You might actually be able to match my full power in this state."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before preparing to take off towards each other. However they were interrupted when a figure appeared in the center of them drawing their attention. Like Mira the person had blue skin and white hair but hers was much longer, cascading down her shoulder like expensive wine. Her outfit was similar to Mira's but was a bit more… revealing if you would.

"Towa…" Greeted Mira while crossing his arms again, releasing the hold he had on his power. Mato did the same but remained in his super saiyan state, clearly still on guard around the two. "Why have you interrupted our duel?" His tone was just as emotionless as face.

Towa simply smiled before twirling the tip of her staff towards Mato's chest. "Killing him would be a waste of energy. I have a way we could put his energy to better use." The saiyan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at the shorter female in curiosity.

"As if I would ever waste my energy helping the two of you. I thought I made it clear I want no part in your plan nor do I ever want to see you again." Stated the teen with a snort. Towa frowned at his cruel tone before shrugging it off, it was clear his attitude towards her was bothering her on some degree. "That can be arranged."

Before Mato could even form a response Towa jabbed her staff towards his chest and a dark red ark of energy shot forward, slamming into the center of his chest. He stared at it in confusion before smirking, all he really felt was a slight drain in his energy.

"Is that really all you could do? I knew you we're weak but this is path-!" Mato's words were interrupted by a burning pain overtaking his head body and ripping a scream from his body. A golden aura enveloped the teen's body as he gripped his head in pain, attempting to fight off whatever was happening to him.

Mira and Towa both watched in awe as the ground around the saiyan began to crack as his power grew exponentially, nearly doubling in under a minute. "T-to think he was capable of wielding this much power, if only he wasn't so damn stubborn-" She was cut off by Mato releasing an particular excruciating scream causing her to wince.

At that moment the band keeping his hair in a ponytail broke as it began to spike upwards and blue electricity sparked around his body. A small increase in muscle mass was visible but not so much so that it would slow him down.

"Is a super saiyan really capable of this much power?!" Exclaimed Mira while taking a step back and shielding his eyes.

Towa meanwhile watched in satisfaction as a symbol identical to the one on Mira's chest began to form in the center of Mato's forehead before fading away as though it was never there.

With one final scream the teen's hair reverted back to its original color and he fell to the ground barely clinging to his consciousness.

"We'll put your energy to good use Mato." Stated Towa while walking over to his body. "Willingly or not."

That was the last thing the saiyan heard before sleep claimed his mind.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Well what do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Alright? Review and let me know so I can improve my writing. The fighting scene was trash and short, I know so don't bother flaming me for that.**


End file.
